


We're always here

by roriii3754



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Honeydukes, Insecure Remus Lupin, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Pining James Potter, Sirius Black is a Good Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roriii3754/pseuds/roriii3754
Summary: This was for a wolfstar Christmas Secret Santa, and I decided to post it here as well.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 38





	We're always here

It was a cold, rainy night in Hogsmeade when Sirius Black got his first ever tattoo (that his parents would fully disapprove of). His two best friends went with him, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew, while his boyfriend Remus Lupin stayed in working on his potions essay. They knew that if they brought the lycanthrope along, he would only disprove and dissuade him from this particular tattoo.  
As they headed to the parlor in Hogsmeade, they laughed and joked around, dancing in the rain puddles and doing minor hexes on each other. Honestly though, in Sirius and James’ opinion, Peter looked fabulous with hot rod pink hair.  
When they arrived at the tattoo place, after 15 minutes of walking, they went inside immediately to find it was decorated for the season. There were hanging snowflakes dangling from the ceiling and a snowman hexed with a ‘no melting spell’ in the corner of the small waiting room.  
As the three boys took in the room, a man approached them, covered in tattoos and wearing a bright smile. 

“How can I help you lads?” the man said with a surprisingly deep voice.

James was the first to speak up, “My friend would like a tattoo.” 

Peter nodded at the vague statement that James had said and the man looked amused.

“Come back with me, I’ll show you the room.”

They followed the strange yet friendly man into the backroom, where they found it almost looked like a hospital room. There was a bed type guernsey in the middle of the room, that really resembles more of a dentist’s chair than anything. But what was beside the chair was what really sold them on the hospital room thing. There was a metal tray that had inks in glass jars and a tattoo gun along with more needles. 

Peter hated the likes of this room. It looked like everything in there was going to kill him, but Sirius and James were serious about getting these tattoos so he had no choice but to sit and watch. God forbid HE actually gets a tattoo as well. 

Sirius and James talked to the tattoo man for a while before the man disappeared behind the pantry saying he’ll “be right back”  
The man came back with rubber gloves and a dentists mask on. 

“Well then lads, let’s get this going.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A few hours after they walked back into the closet like room, they walked back out, two of them grinning and the other looking as if he were about to puke.  
Sirius paid for the ink that was now implanted in his skin, they told the man their thanks and left the shop feeling better than ever. 

The walk back from Hogsmeade was just as good as the walk there: James and Peter going on about Quidditch, Sirius complaining about his shoulder that now hurts (although he doesn’t regret a thing) and simply joking about. It seemed they arrived just as dinner started in the Great Hall, so they kept walking through the long brightly lit corridors to the loud room filled with their peers. 

They spot Remus sitting alone at a table, stirring his peas and green beans aimlessly while lost in thought. Sirius frowns at the sight before him; it always seems Remus never has fun, although he knows that isn’t true despite how he is almost 24/7. His pained expression for most of the day makes it seem as if he’s scared of everything all the time, as if someone was going to out him to everyone at Hogwarts and he would have his entire life ruined more than it already was. 

James, however, stopped talking shit about Snivellus to Wormtail when he set his eyes on the girl of his dreams, Lily Evans, and man was she a sight for sore eyes. James stared at her for a little while, a dreamy look on his face, until Sirius snapped him out of it by pushing him ‘round the table to where Peter was sitting while he took his own seat next to his Moony. 

They sat down across from him, joking about their little Prongsie having a grade school crush. It was as if Sirius was the only one who noticed Remus staring into his food like when they walked in, and started to get his attention.  
Remus finally looked up, and Sirius immediately knew something was wrong. 

James stopped talking as he sensed the tension between the two as they stared at each other.  
“Mate, you alright?” James asked in a concerned voice  
Remus hesitated for a moment before replying in a small voice “where were you?”

Sirius started with a voice that grew with more intensity as he spoke,  
“We went to Hogsmeade, and went to the Merlin’s Parlor.” Sirius said confident when at the end of his vague sentence, but Remus knew exactly where they went. 

“Why in Merlin’s beard would you go to the tattoo place?” Remus asked with a slight smile, until it slipped off his face as he realized what his friends did. 

“What idiotic thing did you gits do now?” said Remus as he looked into Sirius’s eyes.  
“It’s not as bad as you think!” Peter quickly exclaimed with a squeaky voice.

Sirius and James started to grin as Remus turned back to his food with a slight smile on his face. This is how it always was between the 4 of them: Moony overthinking and the other three making him smile through stupid pranks and jokes. 

The four of them ate as Sirius and James boisterously laughed at the jokes made within the group of friends. Even James noticed the newspaper beside Remus that read “4 MUGGLES KILLED BY WEREWOLF BEING PUT DOWN”  
Sirius and James may not have known what time Remus was to take his potion, Peter didn’t even know how to begin to spell the word ‘lycanthropy’. But all three knew how to make him laugh, and what his favourite chocolate was from Honeydukes. They also knew Moony shouldn't focus too much on what other werewolves were doing because they all knew that, 100%, Remus was never going to be in one of those stories. 

The four walked into their dorm, all play fighting with each other. Remus turned around to look at all of them with a stare that clearly said ‘I’m not actually mad but what the bloody hell you guys’

James immediately punched Sirius’s shoulder, and Sirius winced ready to shout at him but saw the confused but amused look from Remus.  
“These bloody pricks were too chicken shit to get one with me, so just Padfoot the Brave has the one and only greatest tattoo!”

Remus stared in shock, taking in the fact they actually went and got Sirius a tattoo.  
“Well, what are you waiting for, what is it?” the sandy haired boy responded to the silence with. 

The three looked at each other anxiously before Sirius lifted his shirt to reveal a tattoo of the moon in between phases, going into a Waning Gibbous. They all sat in silence as Remus focused on the shifting ink on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“Out of every design you could have chosen, you choose that?” the lycanthrope quietly responded with.  
“Because it’s the one that means the most” Sirius said while taking his shaking boyfriend into his arms.  
James quickly added a nod of affirmation and a teasing “it means a lot to all of us, and it just means we won’t ever have an excuse for missing a full.”  
“Thank you guys so much for always being there, it means a lot, really.”  
“Of course we’re here, we care for you.” Sirius responded as he kissed the top of Remus’ forehead. 

“We’ll always be here.”


End file.
